Jules and Romeo
by PandattaqueTL
Summary: Jules and Romeo would live a perfect love story, but they're parents not...
Jules & Roméo

Once upon a time, in the beautiful Italian city of Verona, were living two noble families.

In the first family there is **Capulet, the father and his wife, Lady Capulet and their son Jules. Jules is a men who is so delicate, be dressed to the nines, and so kind with his friends. Physically he has a very pale skin, a smiling face with a beautiful white smile, and chestnut hair.**

 **In** the **Montague family there is Montague the Father and his wife Lady Montague and their son Romeo.**

 **Romeo is so strong, well-built, with brown hair, is quite tall, and so discreet.**

 **One day, both families organize a ball and during diner Jules, doesn't speak to Romeo and Romeo too. A bulky atmosphere drift. They exchange looks but they're so embarrassed. Both families don't know what is happening between the teenagers, but Jules and Romeo know and don't know at the same time.**

 **After diner, both families go back to their home. And Jules is distant with his family but they don't mind about that because he is a teenager and teenagers are so strange sometimes.**

 **Jules wants to see Romeo to say to him what he though at this moment but... Jules is not allowed to go out of his room. He texts Romeo: "Can I see U? Now?" but he doesn't let the time for an answer, Jules takes a sheet, makes a braid, attaches that to the radiator and goes down by the window of his bedroom. He doesn't care about his parents, he doesn't care about what people could think, he must to talk to Romeo. "Ding Ding" Jules phone's ringing. Romeo answers: "I can't see you now, I can't go out, I must to work for my exams. Sorry dude. See you later."**

 **But Jules can't wait anymore. He walks as long time, he run in a tall grass, jump the wall and after 40 minutes he arrives in front of Romeo's house. He places himself in front of his balcony and sends a message to Romeo: "U must to have a break, go out to your bedroom to see the stars they're so beautiful tonight. Good luck for ur exams. See you soon."**

 **Jules hope to see Romeo, he hides himself in a bush and he suddenly hears "slam" from the balcony's door and steps. Romeo is here. He observes the stars. Jules says:**

 **"One day [...]**

 **Who is it? Dad?**

 **One day I met a beautiful person, this person is so nice, and delicate, so perfect to my eyes. I want to grow up with her, I want to laugh with her, I want to cry with her. And today I come to tell this person how much I love her. My friendship turned to love. I'm here to tell you Romeo, how much I love you**

 **Jules...** **** **It's you?**

 **Yes.**

 **I wish I could tell you the same thing. But you know what our parents will think about a homosexual relationship... I love you since long time Jules. My parents are looking for a nice girlfriend for me, every week I have a new girl in the house. But the only person I want to see for the rest of my life is you Jules. Why didn't you tell me this before?**

 **We just don't care about what they think, we are just ourselves and we are a pair. I will talk to my parents tomorrow and you should talk with yours too and text me when it's done.**

 **Okay, will do that… I'm afraid. I don't want to disappoint our parents.**

 **Don't worry, we're their sons.**

 **Yes, go back to your home.**

 **Yeah. Good night Romeo**

 **Good night too."**

 **The next day Jules talks to his parents and Romeo too. Montague the father decides to come across Capulet's father. Mister Montague is mad at Jules and Mister Capulet at Romeo, because each father think it's the fault of the other son, being gay is not something to be done for each family. A big battle explodes between both fathers and the families get pissed off and don't want to talk to the other family anymore.**

 **Jules sends a text message to Romeo:**

 **Jules: "What is it about your father?"**

 **Romeo: "So angry... He doesn't want to see ya anymore... He simply doesn't want to know... He thinks it's your fault... n you?"**

 **Jules: "Mine too..."**

 **Romeo: "I've an idea..."**

 **Jules: "?"**

 **Romeo: " Appointment tonight at 12 pm, prepare ur take your helmet"**

 **Jules: "What are in ur brain?"**

 **Romeo: " See ya tonight .O"**

And this night, at 12pm Romeo came a long way before finding Capulet's house. Romeo waits, waits, waits 12.05pm, 12.10pm, 12.15pm, 12.20pm and nobody, Romeo sends some messages to Jules: no answer. Romeo gets frustrated and disappointed. Romeo puts his helmet on his head and his phone vibrates. Jules's number but it is not his usual way of writing: "I dnt lov u, I dnt want 2 see u anymore. Bye." Romeo gets so stressed out and unhappy, he calls the phone number and finds a big dispute, screams, and tears. And Jules screams; "I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE DAD! I HATE YOU AND I HATE YOUR WAY OF THINKING YOU ARE A BUGGER" and runs through objects that are thrown across the living room; maybe plates, or glasses.

Romeo up straight and still waits next to his scooter Jules puts his helmet in rush and jups on Romeo's scooter, and they go far, far away during a very long time.

-"Where are you taking me Romeo?"

-"Somewhere away from our nightmare."


End file.
